ALF: The Legend of The Hundred Acre Wood Swamp
by ANW2004
Summary: The Shumways are Moved to The Hundred Acre Wood Swamp when Pooh And His Friends Going To Find Christopher Robin that lost in the Swamp But ended up with Stan Woozle The Ghost And Heff Heffalump Ghost To Battle.
1. The Journey Begins

**This is the Opening.**

 **the spooky music playing.**

 **Meanwhile At Hundred Acre Wood Swamp.**

 **ALF**

The Legend of The Hundred Acre Wood Swamp

 **It Begins, Flo Jr. and Bob Jr. are hiding in broken log. Henry heffalump came.**

Henry Heffalump: "come Kids, it's Your safe place. We have to get into the Shumway's house sweetie"

Flo Jr.: "Okay"

 **They Walked Into The Shumway's House And 2 Of Melmacian Kids Got In And Henry heffalump is going back to his Swamp.**

 **At The Shumway's House, it's daytime in Melmac.**

Curtis: "Hey Kids, we all who could got in?"

Flo Jr.: "because I wanna stay in this house"

Bob Jr.: "Yeah. We just caught to stop responding me"

Augie: "Hey, juniors. I'm augie And I like to sleep"

Curtis: "Uh.. Okay"

Gordon: "Hi, I'm Gordon. I eat cats"

 **Then, the kids are laughing at him.**

Gordon: "Oh Okay"

 **Gordon heard the door knocking.**

Gordon: "Uh oh! Someone's knocking at the door"

 **He Opened the Door And Saw Flo And Bob.**

Bob: "where did my kids got in last night?"

Flo Jr.: "I never seen Henry heffalump"

Bob Jr.: "Me Neither"

Flo: "My 2 Kids Got In last night. What we know"

 **Then, Later. The VHS Commercial of The Legend of the Hundred Acre Wood Swamp Appears On TV.**

Flo: "that's scary!"

Bob: "so of I!"

Bob Jr.: "I don't want to go to this bad place"

Flo Jr.: "Me Neither, bob jr"

 **Then, They Got Into Gordon's Bedroom.**

 **Then. Back at Living Room When Flo And Bob got Idea.**

Bob: "we have to move to Hundred Acre Wood Swamp"

Flo: "It futures gordon's Little Brother Curtis. And little sister Augie"

 **Gordon Came Up.**

Gordon: "my friends are here"

Bob: "we can see Pooh and his friends"

Flo: "and Henry heffalump for awesome"

Gordon: "my product are here"

Henry Heffalump: "we welcome to the many adventures"

Gordon: "we can't go there we can't move to bad place"

 **Then, Meanwhile it is about at Hundred Acre Wood Swamp. A red space car appearing driving in 34 Seconds.**

Bob: "here's the new Swamp Adventure. Pooh and Friends are best. To find Christopher Robin for adventure"

 **Then it stops. The Shumways are out. Curtis,Augie And Gordon got out. Another Siblings are no where to seem.**

Bob: "looks like we are exciting for new adventures"

Flo: "Alright. Pooh and Friends are coming to arrive"

 **Then, We See New Other House Called Den.**

Bob: "Okay. Kids, we can play now"

Curtis And Augie: "Yay!"

 **Gordon Becomes Facepalmed.**

Bob: "Gordon, it's your chance. Hundred Acre Wood Swamp is a Spooky Place To Live when Transform a location Into a Swamp Of spookiness"

 **Gordon Looked Shocked.**

Gordon: "it's too spooky for me!"

Bob: "it's okay. Come on"

 **Meanwhile at Hundred Acre Wood School. Piglet,Kessie,Roo,Pooh,Tigger And Rabbit Are Teaching Fun.**

Rabbit: "Next Up!March!"

Kanga: "Okay, we are going to the field trip to the Swamp"

Owl: "did someone say you're going to Swamp?"

Kanga: "Okay, Roo is Going To Swamp With me"

 **Meanwhile At Hundred Acre Wood Swamp. Roo,Piglet,Kessie,Rabbit,Pooh,Tigger And Kanga Are Walking Into the Swamp.**

Kanga: "We Just Think. We are at the Shadow Swamp"

Piglet: "What!? That's bad! The Swamp is terrifying!"

Kanga: "Don't worry piglet, it's just a Swamp"

Pooh: "got it right, Kanga"

Roo: "It's kinda spooky in there"

 **They Walked Straight.**

Tigger: "I notice for the Swamp"

 **Back to The Shumways At The Hundred Acre Wood Swamp.**

Bob: "We Have To Get Inside For your Safe Place"

Gordon: "I notice that Right"

 **Then, Outside the Swamp, Flo,Curtis And Augie Are In Break.**

Flo: "I don't know who it is?"

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Curtis' Nightmare

**This Chapter Continues.**

 **Note: Alpha and Omega 4 is Mentioned by Gordon Shumway.**

Augie: "they never speak up"

Curtis: "we never whisper your lives"

Augie: "Fine"

 **then, Flo,Augie And Curtis Went Inside.**

Curtis: "In the minute. They went over here"

Gordon: "Curtis?"

Curtis: "is Wrong in Hundred Acre Wood?"

Gordon: "Yes But It's a Little spooky in here"

 **Back at The Swamp.**

Roo: "I think this is a spooky place to live here"

Kanga: "honey, Roo, it's Wasn't scary at all"

Rabbit: "Kanga, something's in Swamp"

Tigger: "how did it could be?"

Henry Heffalump: "A HA!"

 **Pooh,Kanga,Piglet,Roo,Kessie And Rabbit Screaming.**

Rabbit and Kessie: "it's Henry!"

Pooh: "it's just a heffalump"

 **Back at The Shumways in Other New Home.**

Augie: "it's spooky as heck"

Bob: "it's just a Swamp"

Augie: "oh"

Gordon: "Okay. Like alpha and omega 4 The Legend of the sawtooth Cave"

Bob: "you mentioned this movie?"

Gordon: "Yes I am"

Flo: "is this night sky ready?"

Bob: "Yes! Look at that!"

 **They Looked at the Night Sky.**

Curtis: "Oh My Gosh That's creepy as Heck"

Bob: "this is too scary! For me!"

 **Pooh and Kanga Came In.**

Pooh: "we know how it's spooky in the Swamp"

Kanga: "who cares, Winnie, I know how it is take longer"

Flo: "You Mean What?"

Kanga: "take longer"

Flo: "Okay. Bye"

 **Then, Later. the Shumways Now Sleeping In other object. Here's Flo And Curtis Sleeping In The Couch.**

 **then, nightmare begins.**

Curtis: "Uh Flo. Bob?"

 **Ghost Heff Heffalump Coming Along When Curtis is climbing in the tree.**

Curtis: "I am not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid"

 **Bob is Seen still climbing in the tree.**

Bob: "Curtis? Curtis!"

 **Nightmare ends.**

 **Curtis Woke Up To His Scream.**

Flo: "Curtis, calm down. It's just a nightmare"

Curtis: "Okay"

 **Then, this morning, the Swamp is still there.**

Rabbit: "we have no idea when this is"

Piglet: "I thought it Came Here alone By the time, Rabbit"

Rabbit: "I don't know, Piglet"

 **Then, At new home. Gordon are in the Break.**

Gordon: "I have it in your Twice"

Augie: "gordon, What did you think that I am here?"

Gordon: "great"

Augie: "That is true"

 **Then, Meanwhile The Shumways Got Out And Starts Following Pooh And His Friends To Find Christopher Robin.**

Eeyore: "who cares about me"

Tigger: "I don't know why who did this?"

Curtis: "Found What?"

Augie: "considering what happen"

 **A ghost of stan woozle And Heff heffalump Arrived. They screamed in shock.**

Piglet: "What was That?"

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. Finding Christopher Robin

**This Chapter Continues.**

Ghost Heff Heffalump: "I'm Heff! I am the ghost elephant! Hahaha!"

Ghost Stan Woozle: "I'm stan! I am the ghost weasel! Hahahahahaha!"

Tigger: "This Ghost is a villain"

Rabbit: "What is it?"

 **Then, They Looked Shocked. Then, They Walked To Find Christopher Robin Again.**

Bob: "we are on the Control, Hundred Acre Friends"

Pooh: "well, I'm very good at all, you guys"

Flo: "is it Sure for you, gordo"

Gordon: "Yes But I have to try it"

Curtis: "we have to little sweat for an hour"

Augie: (giggles) "I love that kind of stuff, Curtis"

 **Then, They Walked Into The Another Swamp.**

Eeyore: "we have to generate that all day"

Henry Heffalump: "hello guys, we have the swamps going on right"

Eeyore: "Good. Thank you, Henry"

 **Then, They Continued Walking.**

Gordon: "Yeah. I spoke. That doesn't mean to it. I spoke"

Piglet: "gordo, pal, I need my control to walk in"

 **Then, Flo And Bob Starts Speaking Up.**

Flo: "That Swamp is Too a little spooky to me"

Bob: "we shouldn't even know the Swamp is the place"

Flo: "there's nothing wrong with this place over there"

 **Then Tigger Bounced To Find Christopher Robin.**

Tigger: "Christoper Robin!"

 **They Walked in.**

Pooh: "I Know How it is need to find him"

Piglet: "especially we need to"

 **They Walked in Closure Immediately. So They Digged In the Treasure.**

Eeyore: "That is Not Christopher Robin. That's bob's Watch"

 **Then, They Walked. They Madely Watched As Henry Heffalump is Sneaking.**

Tigger: "that's Henry!"

 **Then, They Walked Again Seemly. As Roo Came to Follow Tigger.**

Roo: "Tigger, what about something is scary at the Swamp?"

Tigger: "Me" (giggles) "Roo, you're funny Than you"

 **They Walked Continued, As They Are Walking In The Shadow Swamp.**

Henry Heffalump: "boo!"

Roo: "WAAAAA!"

Tigger: "It's just a heffalump!"

 **Then, They Walked In Hollow Forest As Christopher Robin is in the Second Woods.**

Rabbit: "where are they?"

Owl: "they've seen to be missing in the Second Wood"

Rabbit: "that's Christopher Robin"

 **Christopher Robin is Seen Hiding the woods.**

Pooh: "It's Christopher Robin"

 **Then, Pooh Bear Reunites Christopher Robin.**

Pooh: "Christopher Robin!"

Christopher Robin: "Pooh!"

 **Then as Hugged Him first.**

Owl: "you reunited Pooh Bear"

Piglet: "sort of"

 **To Be Continued. The final battle is next.**


	4. Final Battle

**this is the final battle!**

 **They Walked Several Day. Pooh and Christopher Robin Are Walking In The Swamp.**

Pooh: "Okay I spent all times in the row"

Christopher Robin: "Okay I was Done"

 **Henry Heffalump And Flo Shumway Are Walking In Few Seconds.**

Henry Heffalump: "Okay. I understand Me takes place in the Screen"

Flo: "Henry, this is the shadow forest"

 **The Ghost Stan and the Ghost Heff Came Out Of The Swamp.**

Christopher Robin: "Oh no! It's the ghost! We need to fight!"

 **Then, Gordon Shumway need the rock throw at stan Woozle As the Ghost. He threw 9 rocks at him. Then, Ghost stan Woozle Defeated Then, time for ghost Heff to be defeated.**

Tigger: "I'll Hit the Log At That Ghost!"

 **Then, he hit the log at ghost heff heffalump Few Times And Then He roared at Bob immediately.**

 ** _ROOOOOAAAARRR!_**

Bob: "Whoa!"

 **Then, Tigger Hit The Last Log At Ghost Heff Heffalump And Had Been Defeated By Tigger.**

Pooh: "we did it!"

 **Then the hundred Acre Wood turned back to normal as the swamps cleared.**

Flo: "beautiful"

 **Then, Augie And Curtis Came.**

Augie: "It's the Hundred Acre Wood"

Curtis: "Pretty"

Gordon: "Okay. Let's go home"

 **Then, the Shumways went home then that time, Neep,harry, Flo jr. And bob jr. Are Smiled Then was reunited.**

Flo Jr.: "I believe it's just friendly, Gordon"

Gordon: "you're my good sister"

Flo Jr.: "that is awesome"

 **Then, Bob Jr. Recently Saw Augie.**

Augie: "I got home from moving to the Swamp"

Bob Jr.: "That was interesting. I don't go to the Swamp"

 **Then, Later They Have Watching The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.**

Curtis: "that's awesome"

Bob Jr.: "I like this show. But I don't like the Swamp"

Flo Jr.: "I like this show too"

Augie: (giggles: "I left launched"

Gordon: "is it that a gopher?"

Flo: "no, Gordon, It's just a Rabbit"

Bob: "I'm sure I like this cartoon as well"

 **Then, Neep and Harry are Happy.**

 **Then, Bob Jr. are Smiled.**

Bob Jr.: "Harry, I know I do know the best to stay in this house"

Harry: "awwww. That's great"

 **Then, They Are Having for Dinner And Then, They Go To Sleep.**

 **To Be Continued.**


	5. Ending

**this is the ending of the story.**

 **Day one morning that summer begins. The sun is up.**

 **Flo Woke Up At 9:00 AM.**

Flo: "Bob, Wake Up"

 **Bob Woke Up.**

Bob: "I woke up recently. That summer just begun this morning"

Flo: "That Kids Got Up this morning, they have no school until September"

 **Then, Gordon, Curtis And Flo Jr. are Came in.**

Flo Jr.: "that's morning for summertime. I love summer breaks"

Gordon: "That was the best!"

Curtis: "awesome"

 **Then, They Got Into Breakfast And Then, They Play Outside In Warm of Outside.**

Curtis: "It is fun!"

Bob Jr.: "awesome"

 **Then, Flo And Bob Are Speaking Up.**

Flo: "It could play outside over and over?"

Bob: "Yes it is. I have an idea to plan these taking kids to vacation"

Flo: "Yes, that's great that's great. I have these bags and lot of food and water"

 **Then, at the Hundred Acre Wood. This is Pooh's House. Pooh Bear Woke Up this Morning At 10 AM.**

Pooh Bear: "I love mornings" (yawns)

Christopher Robin: (Came in) "come on, let's go marching"

 **At The Woods, Christopher Robin,Pooh and His Friends Marching In The Woods. Tigger And Roo Are Happy.**

 **The End.**


End file.
